


Watching

by maguirenumber6



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Gen, Monologue, Secret Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguirenumber6/pseuds/maguirenumber6
Summary: Catra has risen though the ranks of The Horde after Adora's departure to become Hordak's second in command. But unbeknownst to him, she is just a part of someone else's plan...- - - - -This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. I enjoyed He-Man and She-Ra the first time around when I was little (yes, I am old :') ), and have been very impressed with the new She-Ra series on Netflix. This is only a very short piece based around the final scene of the last episode, and what I would love to see happen, based on my own liking for this universe's most iconic villian... Please let me know what you think of it :-)





	Watching

Deep within the Fright Zone, a figure sat upon a throne in the citadel. HIS citadel. "Catra...my second in command," pronounced Hordak, commander of The Horde, the evil force that had been a blight upon Etheria for as long as anyone could remember. 

The young feline girl smiled, mulling over the fact that her new position might now give her enough power and influence to finally defeat Adora, once her best friend and now her nemesis. 

What little hope she may have had for reconciliation was now buried beneath a sense of betrayal, and a great desire for revenge, especially following the defeat at the Battle of Bright Moon.

As she stood before the throne and proudly accepted her new position within The Horde, and thought about how she might use it for her own ends, someone else was watching, with thoughts not too dissimilar from her own...

Far, far away, in another citadel, on another world, a hooded figure peers into an enchanted cauldron, and regards the events in Hordak's throne room with great interest. To his right, a heavy-set and hairy individual looks on.

"So," he says, one hand scratching his bony chin, whist the other held firm his ram's head staff, "this Catra is now Hordak's right hand, is she? Perhaps Shadow Weaver's powers have weakened in her old age! No doubt Hordak thinks promoting this young woman makes him stronger, but he couldn't be more wrong. My old teacher is more weak and foolish now than ever!".

He pauses for a moment, glancing at his staff, and his teeth set themselves in an all too familiar grin. "It is time to take a little trip to the Fright Zone. It's been a very long time. Once this young woman becomes my agent in Etheria, she will turn Hordak's own troops against him! With that metallic moron out of the picture, The Horde will finally answer to me, as it should have always been!".

"Once I crush the pitiful resistance on Etheria, I will bring The Horde here, to Eternia. With our combined might, the Royal Palace will fall and Castle Greyskull will be mine! Then I, Skeletor, will finally be unstoppable! Lord Skeletor, ruler of two worlds, and not even that sword-swinging simpleton He-Man will be able to stop me!".

The echoes of his maniacal laughter could be heard in many a corridor throughout the vast fortress of Snake Mountain.


End file.
